


Perfect

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Concerts, Cute, Engagement, F/M, Fluffy, Gift, Los Angeles, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean takes (Y/n) to a concert in LA for a special reason.





	Perfect

**Los Angeles, California**

**December 31, 2015**

 

“Okay Dean, why are we in LA on New Year's Eve?” (Y/n) asked as they made their way around the busy streets heading towards the Staples Center. “And where’s Sam?”

 

“I know Sam says he’s into this kind of stuff, but let's admit it. His favorite artist is Celine Dion.” Dean chuckled. (Y/n) was about to say something when they got to their parking place and started towards the arena. Dean handed her a ticket then. She looked at it with wide eyes.

 

“Dean, this is…”

 

“Yep.” Dean smiled at her.

 

“The final show!” She said. “We’re going...Motley Crue!” She said, looking down at the ticket. “I didn’t think I’d ever get to see them live!”

 

“Well, good thing you got me for a boyfriend.” Dean chuckled. “They’re not great seats mind you, but you’ll still get to enjoy the view, especially if Tommy decides to moon the crowd.” Dean laughed. (Y/n) slapped his arm but they made their way through the gate and to their seats.

 

“WAs this the Christmas present you were talking about?” (Y/n) asked before the show started.

 

“Not quite.” Dean smiled at her. “Just wait and see.”

 

Dean split his time between looking at (Y/n) and watching the show. It was close to the end, he saw the sign that Nikki gave. (Y/n) raised an eyebrow as he got up.

 

“Wanna use the bathroom before the stampede,” Dean told her. She nodded and turned her attention back to the stage. Soon, the show was over and (Y/n) felt like she was floating. She was looking for Dean when a man in a suit approached her.

 

“Are you Ms. (L/n)?” He asked.

 

“Uh, yeah…” She said, a little weary.

 

“I was asked to escort you backstage.” He told her, leading her through the crowd to the authorized personnel only area. (Y/n) looked around, trying to find Dean.

 

“There you are.” Dean said with a smile. (Y/n) looked around, confused.

 

“What’s going on Dean?” She asked.

 

“Well, I was going to give you this later, but someone said they want to watch.” Dean looked over to the side for a brief second. “Here you go.” He held out a book for her.

 

“This...it’s my copy of the Dirt. What’s going on?” (Y/n) asked.

 

“Just open it up.” Dean told her. (Y/n) opened the book.

 

_ (Y/n), _

 

_ You’ve got yourself a real hero. He saved mine and Tommy’s lives a while ago and I appreciate him so much for what he did. He wanted to ask you a question and I insisted on writing it for him. So (Y/n), will you marry me?” _

 

_ Nikki Sixx _

 

(Y/n) looked up, confused, until she saw Dean kneeling down in front of her with a ring box in hand.

 

“So, will you?” Dean asked, opening the box to show off the engagement ring that had been burning a hole in his pocket for months. (Y/n) gasped and almost dropped the book in her shock. Her and Dean had talked about getting married on and off, but she wasn’t expecting it now and it made her heart swell.

 

“Yes!” She laughed. “Yes!” Dean smiled and slid the ring on her finger before getting up and kissing her deeply.

 

“She said yes!” Dean called out, getting cheers and hollers. And if (Y/n) wasn’t mistaken, the band that they had just watched was among the cheering. (Y/n) kissed him again, her arms wrapped around his neck. “Sorry about it being a late Christmas present,” Dean told her. “He insisted that we come to the show so he could watch as his message confused you.” (Y/n) laughed.

 

“It’s perfect Dean.” She told him. “Absolutely perfect.”


End file.
